1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print production system having an order-receiving server for managing ordering information of a print and a print management server for managing a print job concerning the production of the print, and a print production method to be carried out using the print production system. The present invention further relates to a non-transitory storage medium in which a print production program to be executed by the print production system is stored. In addition, the present invention relates to a printing management server for managing the print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of printing, printing processes have been digitized in their entirety, thanks to the widespread use of desktop publishing (DTP) and computer-to-plate (CTP) technologies. In order to increase the efficiency with which prints are produced, various automating technologies have been proposed with respect to the determination of printing parameters.
Japanese Patent No. 4289934 proposes an apparatus for and a method of automatically generating a workflow for printing and platemaking processes, using various information including environmental information, output requirements, and generating rules.